Les dieux de Konoha
by Sophia2
Summary: Les Kononaniens les hab' de Konoha, quoi deviennent les dieux grecs d'un jour ! Qui sera dans la peau de qui ? Qui couchera avec qui ? Les Feux de l'Amour version grecque...
1. Bienvenue sur l'Olympe !

**Les dieux de Konoha**

**Bienvenue sur l'Olympe !**

_A que coucou ! Encore une ! J'en ai une tonne en stock et j'en ai marre, je veux qu'on me donne un avis ! Bonne lecture !_

_**- - -**_

- _Alors salut à tous eeeeeeet... Bienvenue sur le mont Olympe ! Montagne grecque, paysage typiquement méditerranéen, lieu charmant et agréable, chaud l'été, doux l'hiver..._

- Hum, hum.

- _Oui, monsieur ?..._

- Zeus/Shikamaru. J'disais qu'y faudrait peut-être commencer, non ?

- _Exact. Merci à vous, roi de l'Olympe. Tout d'abord, vous me connaissez sans doute déjà, je me nomme Sophia2._ - applaudissements, cris de joie, smacks, I love you ! – _J'ai déjà commenté avec vous des fics telles que « Le Tombeur » ou « Temari-la-Complètement-Absolument-Larguée »..._

- On n'est pas là pour faire ta bio, Soph ! Abrège !

- _Oh ! Mais je suis Sophia2 ! L'impératrice, que dis-je, la déesse toute puissante de la fanfiction ! Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton ?_

- Le problème, c'est que sur l'Olympe, vu que je suis le roi des dieux, c'est _moi_ qui ai les pleins pouvoirs...

- _Bon, bon, O.K !_

**- - -**

Commençons par présenter les dieux de ce lieu de débauche et de luxure... Heu... De détente et de plaisir ! Sachez que vous serez sans doute surpris du choix des personnages dans des rôles bizarroïdes !

- Je confirme !

- _Qui ose parler ?_

- Je suis Hestia/Ino. Tu m'as donné un rôle de merde ! J'veux être Aphrodite !

- _Bah... te plains pas, dans « Aphrodite » y'a « affreux »..._

Dans « Le Tombeur », j'étais poursuivie par un Choji dégoulinant de bave ! A présent, je suis coursée de près par une blonde en furie ! Ne manque plus que Shikamaru ! Pardon, j'ai été méchante avec la team 10 dans un chapitre de « Trop lourd à porter »...

Commençons donc par le commencement, donc par le haut de la pyramide olympique – olympienne ?

- Mais, quand on construit une pyramide, on commence pas par le bas ?

- _Mon Dieu ! Ah, aidez-moi, je défaille ! Cameraman à la con !_

Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, cameraman à la con est mon... cameraman et rien d'autre, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Il me servait fidèlement dans « Le Tombeur ».

- Ben ouais c'est moi, j'allais pas vous laisser tomber, divine patronne Sophia2 !

Bon. Apparemment, il n'a pas perdu les bonnes habitudes.

- _Très bien, cameraman à la con. Pour m'avoir suivi, tu es promu. Promu au poste de grand cameraman à la con. Mais je dirais toujours cameraman à la con, parce que sinon c'est trop long._

- Bien, splendide et sainte patronne Sophia2 !

- _Oh ! Tu fais des progrès !_ – en privé – _Lèche bottes._

**- - -**

Dans le rôle de **Zeus**, le roi des dieux, sexy et conquérant, qui manipule la foudre... J'ai nommé...

- **Shikamaruuuuuuu** !!!

Le plus beau rôle est distribué, au revoir ! Ah non, merde, il en reste ? Non ! Vous me faites marcher ! Bon, OK, je continue. Qui aura l'honneur de partager la couche du dieu des dieux ? Car les dieux sont presque tous casés, je vous le rappelle.

- Sauf moi !

- _Oh, la ferme Ino !_

La reine des dieux siègera au côté de Shikamaru. Elle est belle, fière et noble, et ne cède jamais qu'à son époux. C'est la déesse du mariage, **Héra**, la jalouse ! Et en plus c'est sa soeur !

- **Temariiiiiii** !!!

Voilà pour le haut de la pyramide. Le couple royal.

**- - -**

Mais voilà, Shikamaru à des concubines, des tas de concubines, et des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants – pas tous légitimes d'ailleurs. Nous allons vous exposer leur cas ici !

**- - -**

**1)** La fille préférée de Shikamaru, qui a hérité de l'intelligence de son père, se nomme **Athéna/Sakura**. Beauté inaccessible à la sagesse connue de tous, elle est aussi douce que terrible.

**2)** Shikamaru a aussi eu des jumeaux : **Artémis/Tenten**, la déesse vierge aux flèches implacables et à la cruauté bien placée, et **Apollon/Shino**, dieu du soleil éclatant de beauté !

- Mais, il est moche ! Et en plus y se ressemblent pas !

- _Ta gueule, cameraman à la con ! C'est moi qui ai distribué les rôles, alors tu me fais le plaisir d'approuver !_

- Oui madame.

- _Bien._

**3)** Le prochain enfant du roi des dieux est **Dionysos/Lee**, toujours bourré et au look... très particulier ! Passons-le, il est nul de toute façon. Il ne fait que vendre du saké...

- Hé !

- _Dégage, morveux._

**4)** Le fils le plus aimé est **Hermès/Naruto**. Perpétuellement agité et en mouvement, il est orphelin de mère, et Temari l'a pris en affection. Il est le dieu du petit courrier du cœur de l'Olympe.

**- - -**

Pas mal, comme nombre d'aventures extra-conjugales, hein ? Passons maintenant aux enfants légitimes, ceux de Shikamaru _et_ Temari, et vous verrez... qu'il n'y en a pas des masses !

**- - -**

**5)** **Héphaïstos/Sasuke,** le mal aimé, dieu du feu et des forges. Il était tellement moche que sa mère l'a balancé du haut de l'Olympe quand il était bébé pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il est revenu squatter.

- Y'a erreur, divine patronne Sophia2 ! Sasuke est beau comme un dieu !

- _Ca veut rien dire. Héphaïstos est un dieu et il est moche !_

Paf. Dans les dents, cameraman à la con.

**6)** **Arès/Choji,** dieu de la guerre, mène ses troupes à la victoiiiiiiire !!!

- Vous avez oublié de dire : il s'arrête pour manger en chemin.

- _Pas faux, ça ! Merci, cameraman à la con !_

- De rien, divine patronne Sophia2.

**7)** Les choses se gâtent. **Hébé**, la déesse de la jeunesse – typiquement toulousaine, parce que les Toulousains disent « hé bé ! » - est incarnée par... oh je chiale... **TSUNADEEEEEEE** !!!

- Elle vous a menacée, divine patronne ?

- _ELLE VOULAIT UN RÔLE DE D'JEUNE ! OOOUUUIIINNN..._

**- - -**

Le couple royal a ses fesses posées sur le trône, OK. Leurs mômes ? OK.

- _Tu leur as donné un verre de grenadine à ces gosses, cameraman à la con ?_

- Non !

- _Et pourquoi, je te prie ?_

- Parce que les dieux se nourrissent uniquement d'ambroisie !

- _Merci pour l'info ! _- en privé – _Y m'en apprend des trucs celui-là !_

**- - -**

Passons aux frères et sœurs du couple qui a ses fesses posées sur le trône le plus haut du monde.

**1)** **Hestia/Ino,** déesse du foyer, censée demeurer VIERGE !

- Divine patronne Sophia2 ! On a un dilemme ! Elle n'est PAS vierge !

- _Dans cette histoire, si._

- Elle ne le restera pas longtemps ! Pourquoi ne pas mettre Hinata à la place ?

- _Quand tu verras qui elle incarne..._

**2)** **Hadès/Kiba,** ténébreux et toujours accompagné de son Cerbère... heu... de son Akamaru. Le dieu des enfers ! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!

**3) Poséidon/Kakashi,** dieu des mers. Ses possessions sont immenses !

**4)** Alors là, excusez le délire, mais je suis pliée en deux...

- Mais, divine patronne Sophia2 ! Comment vous faites pour rester en vie ?

- _Crétin !_

**5)** **Déméter**, déesse de la fertilité est incarnée par... **ASUMA** !!!

**- - -**

PFFFOOOUUUAAAHHH !!! Les frères et sœurs étant passés, attaquons-nous à un degré plus éloigné de la parenté. Ensuite viendront les mariages et les liaisons extra-conjugales... patience, mes amis !

- Et moi, je suis votre ami ?

- _Bouffon._

- Comme vous êtes une bouffonne, j'en déduis que nous sommes amis ! Serrez-moi dans vos bras !

- _AU SECOURS !_

_**- - -**_

**1)** **Asclépios** est le fils d'Apollon/Shino. C'est le dieu de la médecine incarné par... Notre chère **SHIZUNEEEEEEEE** !!!

- C'est une fille ! C'est impossible, divine patronne !

- _Tais-toi, je dis ce que j'ai envie. OK ?_

- Euh...

- _C'est ça ou t'es viré._

- O.K.

**2) Perséphone, **fille de Déméter/Asuma et Zeus/Shikamaru (un inceste frère/soeur ! Et homo en plus !) est la « jeune » déesse de la renaissance. Dans son rôle... Kurenai !

- Hé ! Attends ! Son amant dans la vraie vie c'est son père incestueux et homo ici ?

- _Quel est le problème ?_

**3) Eros, **le fils de la belle déesse Aphrodite à l'identité tenue secrète (pour le moment... héhéhé), n'est autre que **Neji** ! Bon courage Neji !

- Il a le beau rôle, _lui_ !

- _C'est sûr. Toi, t'es juste bon à cirer mes chaussures._

- T'en as pas.

Remarquez qu'il devient familier et en plus, il dit la vraie vérité. Ouh, ça va pas aller entre nous.

**4) Gai-sensei **(notre préféré sensei ! KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA !!!) dans le rôle éclatant de jeunesse d'**Hélios** !

- T'as inversé. On dit d'abord le dieu grec et ensuite le perso.

- _J'dis c'que je veux. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à t'exprimer, je peux aussi t'inverser la tête._

- Non non, ça ira.

**5) Ouranos, **le Ciel, époux de Gaïa, la Terre (qui est-ce ?) est joué par **Gaara** !

**6) Gaïa**, la Terre, est incarnée par **JIRAIYAAAAAAA** à la poitrine généreuse !!! Au début ça devait être Tsunade, mais elle ne voulait pas incarner des valeurs aussi traditionnalistes...

- Oh putain, vous êtes déchaînée ce soir.

- _Tiens, tu te décides enfin à un peu de respect ?_

- Ouais. Respect pour votre bêtise.

- _Crise de bouffonnite aiguë. Incurable._

- Oh. Désolé.

**7) Cronos, **le Temps, père de Zeus/Shikamaru et de ses frères et sœurs, qui va le faire, ce rôle idiot et débile qui sert à rien ? Bah **Orochimaru**, il est moche et con ! La bonne nouvelle, il va se faire castrer par son fils !

- QUOI ?

- _Calme-toi Oro, tu sentiras rien !_

**8) Personne** ne jouera **Rhéa**, la femme du crétin bouffon et puant cité précédemment, parce que de toute façon, plus personne n'est dispo.

- Ah ! J'ai un appel, divine patronne !

- _Et de qui ?_

- **Kankuro** ! Il menace de porter plainte si on ne lui donne pas de rôle...

- _Tss, c'est ennuyeux... donne-lui celui de Rhéa, tiens, sinon on en aura deux sur le dos._

**9)** Si ! Il reste... mon dieu... **Hinata** ! Déesse de l'amour, ravageuse et provocante ! **Aphrodite** !

**- - -**

_Bon sang, je me suis surpassée en conneries : c'est presque pire que « Le Tombeur »..._


	2. Le Chaos, les premiers clampins

**Les dieux de Konoha**

**Le Chaos, les premiers clampins**

_De retour, votre bouffonne préférée et son Cameraman à la Con (Allakon) !_

_Bonne lecture et... bon amusement !_

**- - -**

- _Ouuuuuuuhhhhhhh..._

- Euh, divine patronne...

- _Ouuuuuuuhhhhhhh..._

- M'dame Sophia2 !

- _Au commencement..._

- Putain ! Prout ! Merde ! Chiotte !

- _...était __**LE CHAOS **__! MOOOUUUAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHH !_

- Euh, divine patronne...

- _Mais quoi, Cameraman à la Con ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment oses-tu interrompre la grande débile de la fanfiction ?_

- Non, euh... c'est juste que euh...

- _Parle ou je te fous un coup de pied au c.. et tous les lecteurs seront ravis._

- Y'a personne pour jouer le Chaos !

Là, je me gratte la tête.

- _Oups... Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça ! Et ben c'est moi qui vais le jouer ! Ça me fera un cachet supplémentaire !_

- Divine patronne, faire de la fanfic est un acte gratuit et bénévole ; vous ne percevez donc aucune aide de la part des lecteurs et ne touchez aucun salaire !

- _Cameraman à la Con ?_

- Oui ?

- _Tais-toi. Tais-toi ou je te vire vraiment à coups de pied où tu sais._

- Oui m'dame. J'arrête.

- _Bien. Enfin un problème de réglé !_

**- - -**

Et le Chaos sépara la Terre du Ciel, créa les océans, et créa le MONDE ! MOUAAAHHHAAAHHHAAAHHH !

- Excusez les délires mégalopolitiquement incorrects de ma patronne, Sophia2. Elle aurait dû se reposer et à la place, voilà le résultat...

J'arrive par derrière, discrètement... je vais le choper...

- Si seulement elle n'était pas si...

- _COUP DE PIED AU CUL ULTIME !!!_

Il s'envole vers d'autres ciiiiiiieeeeeeeuuuuuuux...

Bon, je ne m'en fais pas trop, il reviendra. Ca, c'est sûr. Il est coriace.

**- - -**

Gaara (Ouranos) était le plus ancien des dieux (ou plutôt des Titans), celui qui représentait le Ciel. Sa femme, Jiraiya (Gaïa), la Terre...

- Sainte bouffonne ! On a un problème de taille !

- _Taille de poitrine ! Et t'es déjà là ?_

- Non, nous communicons (y'a con dedans ! Hihihi) par oreillette B.I.N.C.D.H.T !

- _Par _quoi _?!_

- Oreillette Bluetooth Infrarouge Nickel Chrome Dernier Cri High-Tech !

- _Oh, très simple tout ça. Mais dis donc, laisse-moi raconter la mythologie gréco-latine à ces pauvres lecteurs avides de culture !_

- Y s'en foutent. Ce qui les attire, c'est « qui couchera avec qui ? ».

- _Lecteurs, je ne vous croyais pas comme ça ! _- mine faussement choquée - _Là, je vous gronde !_

- Vous êtes pareille.

**- - -**

Je continue, sinon on avancera jamais, avec ce bou... ce déb... cet abr... bref, je ne lui trouve pas de qualificatif !

Donc, je disais... Gaara s'est marié avec la Titanide Jiraiya, et elle lui a donné de beaux enfants ! Et plus particulièrement Orochimaru (Cronos), le Temps, et Titan...

- SSSTTTOOOPPP !!!

- _Quoi encore ?_

- Ben, vous savez... Titan...

- _Y'a personne pour jouer le rôle, c'est ça ? Bon, O.K. Tu percevras des honoraires. Cameraman à la Con, joue ce rôle !_

- NON ?!

- _Eh bien... si. _- à part - _Je suis réellement désespérée !_

_**- - -**_

L'histoire raconte que Cameraman à la Con (Titan) était l'aîné de la famille. Il devait à ce titre régner sur le monde dans un avenir plus ou moins proche...

- Putain ?! Régner sur le monde ! Super ! A genoux Sophia2 !

- _NNNOOONNN !!!_

On continue. Mais Jiraiya avait un faible pour son cadet, le joli, mignon, adorable petit Orochimaru. Elle (?) fit un pacte avec Cameraman à la Con ; ce dernier le laisserait régner, si...

- NNNOOONNN !!!

- _Ben tu vois, faut pas te réjouir trop vite, abruti..._

...si Orochimichou bouffait tous les enfants qu'il aurait de sa femme, Kankuro (Rhéa).

D'ailleurs il allait se faire avoir, parce qu'il était tombé sur une femme (encore une fois, ?) très fertile ; elle lui donna près de cinq enfants !

- Il... euh... _elle_ a un utérus ou quoi ?

- _C'est ce que les femmes ont généralement, alors oui._

- Y sont fous ces gréco-japonais !

**- - -**

Leur unique mais royal cadeau de mariage fut... agité : une marionnette vibrante, du sex-shop **Sex&Chakra**. L'engin était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de Viagra, pour renforcer les performances sexuelles de l'époux (réputé frigide).

La folle nuit de noces passée (et je vous passe les détails, étant donné que les marionnettes ont donc participé à la conception), Kankuro se retrouva enceinte (une énième fois ?).

Mais leur bonheur fut de courte durée...

- Regardez, il est... né ! s'exclama l'infirmier (ils en avaient en Grèce ancienne ?)

- OOOUUUIIINNN !!! OOOUUUIIINNN !!! hurla le sale gosse le petit ange.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas, mon Orochiminouchet d'amour, hum ?

- Ouais, super, super... on l'appellera comme tu veux... marmonna « Orochiminouchet », concentré sur autre chose.

- C'est une fille ! Donc je veux qu'elle s'appelle Asuma ! (rappel : Asuma, c'est Déméter, déesse de la fertilité, donc c'est une fille ! Oui oui oui ! Pas de discussion !)

- Ah, une fille ? Bon, je suppose que le pacte de Cameraman à la Con s'applique aussi aux filles...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien chérie... j'appelle mon frérot pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le titan du temps (pourri le jeu de mot, mais j'assume) sortit dans le couloir de la maternité (hum, maternité en Grèce antique...) et dégaina son téléphone portable B.I.N.C.D.H.T (alors là, on aura tout vu...).

- Allô, Cameraman ?

- Allakon, je te prie, Allakon. Et ne confond pas avec Alladin ! parada t'il fièrement.

- Ouais ouais, Allakonnerie. Tu te souviens pas du pacte que tu m'as fait signé, y'a... oh... cent ou deux cent ans ?

De l'autre côté du fil, Allakon fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas celui ou tu dois bouffer tes gosses ?

- Ouais, grosso modo. Alors, tu l'as ?

- Pas sous les yeux, mais je cherche ! cria Allakon en plongeant dans ses papiers. Ma femme a mis un beau bordel !

**- - -**

- _Hum, hum._

- Oui, divine patronne ?

- _C'est qui ta femme ?_ - jalouse ou pas ? -

- Ma femme ? Ma femme ? - hésitant - Mais ma femme c'est... vous !

- _Oh, Allakon !_

- Oh, ma bouffonne en sucre !

- _Allakon !_

- Ma bouffonne en sucre !

PAF !

La baffe.

- _Retourne immédiatemment tourner ton film et ferme-là !_ - je suis une femme vindicative.

- Oui, ma...

PAF !

- J'allais dire : madame.

- _Ben la prochaine fois, tais-toi._

**- - -**

Etant donné que le budjet est limité - non, ce n'est pas une super-production hollywoodienne, même si ça en a l'apparence - on continue sur ce scénario là.

Nous voyons à l'écran Allakon qui sort d'une marée de papiers en furie ! Oh, il saisit un papier qui tente de le noyer, de l'étrangler, et... non, je ne rêve pas, nous sommes en plein match de catch ! Oh là là, quel suspence ! Paf, la baffe ! Coups de poing, de pied ! Violence ! Mais Allakon reprend l'avantage ET C'EST LE BUUUTTT !!! Maintenant c'est du foot !

Seulement là, Orochimaru commence à s'impatienter. Il n'aime pas le sport, sauf muscler sa langue (de longueur fort respectable, je vous le rappelle).

- Allakon, tu trouves ou pas ?

- Ah, je l'ai ! haleta le jeune bouffon, tenant victorieusement le papier dans sa main brandie. Bon, que voulais-tu savoir ?

- Si je devais bouffer que les fils ou aussi les filles...

Allakon éplucha soigneusement le document et prit son temps pour répondre. En même temps, en temps que dieu du temps, Orochimaru devait posséder une sacré dose de patience...

- Bah ! Je ne vois aucune clause interdisant de manger les filles. Vas-y ! Amuse-toi ! Sans compter qu'ici, tu es doté non seulement de ta super langue super méga longue de deux mètres zéro quatre, mais aussi qu'une giga bouche surpuissante à large ouverture intégrée ! Comme ça, tu avales tout d'un coup !

- Ouah, c'est cool ! Merci Sophia2 !

**- - -**

Quelques années plus tard, Kankuro donna naissance à d'autres enfants ; Ino (Hestia), Temari (Héra)...

- Attendez, divine patronne ! Sa soeur, c'est sa fille ?

- _Ben ouais. Encore une fois, où est le problème ?_

...Kiba (Hadès) et Akamaru (Cerbère)...

- Elle donne le jour _à un chien_ ?

Cameraman à la Kon est estomaqué, là. Je peux le sentir (et ouh, ça pue !).

- _Ah, mais ce n'est pas un chien ordinaire ! Il a trois têtes !_

...Kakashi (Poséidon) et Shikamaru (Zeus).

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ses enfants allaient faire les frais de la gourmandise démesurée de leur paternel... malheureusement, et c'était de sa faute. Elle était vraiment nulle en cuisine...

**- - -**

A la naissance d'Ino, on alluma de grands feux de joie et on commença à préparer le temple où elle allait vivre (jacuzzi, spa, piscine, galeries Lafayette, esthéticiennes...).

Cependant, la fête fut de courte durée ; Orochimaru et son épouse sortirent effondrés de l'hôpital Konohasière (et non pas Lariboisière). Le Titan annonça que leur fille était morte d'un empoisonnement au maquillage à trois jours, ce qui lui valut une réputation de prostituée vierge.

La vérité était tout autre... seul dans sa cuisine, à se confectionner de bons petits plats, Oro se léchait les babines à l'évocation du goût de sa fille.

- Non.

- _Quoi, non ?_

- Il l'a avalée toute crue. Entière ! Elle est encore dans son bide !

- _On verra plus tard pour l'opération Chaperon Rouge !_

_**- - -**_

Kankuro (...rette ?) pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, car elle savait très bien la vérité. Orochimaru avait bouffé leur fille, leur adorable blondinette.

Le soir-même de leur retour chez eux, ils avaient caché la petite (encore vivante et hurlante, d'ailleurs) dans le manteau de son papa (hum... le terme est-il approprié ?). La conférence de presse qui avait suivi avait été proprement lamentable.

- Monsieur Orochimaru ? Comment va votre enfant ?

Les journalistes se pressaient autour d'eux et Kankuro devait conserver un profil « femme éplorée » (elle allait d'ailleurs mettre prochainement son profil à jour sur Facebook). Ça aurait été plus simple si le bébé avait été déjà mort, mais son mari avait longuement _insisté_ pour cuisiner tranquillement à la maison. A l'hôpital, disait-il, la bouffe est dégueulasse, la cuisine manque des ingrédients nécessaires, il voulait se faire une vraie bolognaise. Bref.

- Malheureusement, c'était une fille et...

- Et...?

- Elle n'a pas survécu. Ma femme a laissé le maquillage traîner et...

- Non ?! Ma femme n'aurait jamais _commis_ une _erreur_ pareille ! lança un homme dans le public.

- Oh toi la ferme ! gueula Oro. Je suis le dieu du Temps, je peux te rendre moche et ridé en moins de deux !

Du coup, l'homme se la ferma. De toute façon, il était _déjà_ moche et ridé, alors autant ne pas aggraver les choses...

- Monsieur ? Votre poche, elle bouge, fit remarquer un second envoyé spécial.

- Meuh non, vous devez mal voir ! Bon, on doit y aller maintenant, ma femme est fatiguée, lança t'il à la cantonnade en jetant un regard à l'accouchée.

Et tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans la limousine, les questions continuaient à fuser, incisives :

- Monsieur Orochimaru...

- Monsieur...

- Madame...

- Monsieur, quand allez-vous supprimer les brevets empêchant les crèmes anti-rides d'être efficaces ?

A cette dernière interrogation, il eut un sourire plus qu'ambigu.

- Lorsqu'on me castrera. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas pour demain !

Non mon vieux. Mais pour dans tant que ça à mon avis.

**- - -**

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais enfin, c'est mieux que rien... désolée, je rame beaucoup sur mes fics en ce moment._


End file.
